


A Visit to Rivendell

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is on a journey to find a Ranger. On the way he stops at Rivendell, where he has a lively time with the pranking twins Elladan and Elrohir, and the young man named Estel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
"Welcome, Legolas!" Elrond greeted.  
"Thank you," Legolas replied. Elrond had Lindir show the prince to his quarters then later collected him and took him to dinner. Elrond's twin son's were present for the meal. "Legolas, these are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir," Elrond introduced.  
"Nice to meet you," Legolas said.  
"Nice to meet you," The twins replied in unison. They were tranquil but Legolas could sense they were a lively pair. "What brings you to Rivendell?" Elrond asked politely.  
"I am here for rest from my travels which lead me elsewhere," Legolas replied.  
"Where do your travels take you?" Elrond asked.  
"My quest is to find a ranger; my father suggest I meet him," Legolas replied.  
"Does this ranger have a name?" Elrond asked with a slight smile.  
"He said he was known as Strider," Legolas supplied.  
The twins grinned and exchanged glances. Legolas raised his eyebrow with confusion.  
"We know Strider quite well," Elrond elaborated.  
"Really?" Legolas was slightly surprised.  
"Yes. And he comes here sometimes." "If you stay you'll have a better chance of finding him," The twins said.  
"I suppose I shall stay then," Legolas said with a smile.

After the meal, Legolas and the twins went out to the Archery range. "I'm sorry, which one of you is which?" Legolas blurted.  
The twins chuckled, "I'm Elladan,"  
"And I'm Elrohir." Legolas noted that Elladan seemed a bit merrier, and Elrohir looked slightly, slightly more mature.  
They stood before a target. Legolas's arrow flew straight into the bullseye. Elladan and Elrohir each took turns shooting and both their arrows pierced the tips of Legolas's. They pulled their arrows out of the target, then Legolas moved further away and fired again and his arrow hit the bullseye. The twins fired their bows and they scraped Legolas's arrow. The further they would get from the target the less accurate the twins shots got, while the same could not be said about Legolas. It turned out the twins were excellent swordsmen. After Legolas completely bested them at archery, he suggest they sword-fight, at which the twins faces lit up. Legolas went up against both of them first and was quickly defeated. He took turns going up against each of them individually, but even then he lost. "I can tell sword-fighting isn't quite your thing," Elrohir said as he held his sword to Legolas's throat.  
"I am not used to this sword," Legolas excused, although he did not actually believe would have had changed anything.

 

The next morning Legolas joined Elrond and the twins for breakfast, then went walking outside of Rivendell. Finding the archery range not quite challenging enough, Legolas was shooting apples out of trees when he heard footsteps. They were a bit a ways into the trees behind him. It was not a light Elven tread. Legolas believed it to be a man's footsteps. Legolas sighed and lowered his bow from where he had it aimed at an apple, "I know you're there." He called over his shoulder to the stranger.  
"I know you're there!" The stranger echoed through the trees.  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked.  
"Estel," The man replied emerging from the trees, "Who are you?"  
"That is an Elvish name," Legolas remarked. Upon first sight of this stranger Legolas instantly trusted him but he did not know why, and that scared him. He feigned his guardedness towards the man.  
"Who are you?" Estel repeated.  
"Legolas. Why do you have an Elvish name?"  
"I live in Rivendell," Estel responded.  
"Really?" Legolas asked with an incredulous tone.  
"Yes," Estel replied evenly.  
Legolas walked over to one of the apples he had shot to the ground and picked it up. "Why were you trying to sneak up on me?" Legolas questioned with mock suspicion.  
"I knew you were not from the valley, so I was curious about who you were," Estel replied.  
"Care for an apple?" Legolas offered before tossing it to the man, who caught it easily. Legolas picked up another fallen apple and bit into it. Estel watched the Elf for a bit, slightly confused by his ease now. Legolas nodded to the apple in the man's hand, so he wiped it on his shirt and took a bite.  
After several moments of silence Legolas asked, "What were you doing out here?"  
Estel shrugged, "Tracking.  
Seeing what was out here. What were you doing out here? They have archery targets in Rivendell."  
"This is more challenging," Legolas replied simply.  
"Well, I will leave you to your target practice. It was a pleasure meeting you," Estel said.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you as well. Perhaps I will see you sometime," Legolas paused then added, "...in Rivendell," He mocked slightly but Estel could tell from the slight twinkle in the Elf's eyes it was a friendly gesture. "Perhaps."


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas gathered all the apples and returned to the valley. He went to the kitchen to deposit the fruit then returned to his room to leave his bow and get ready for the evening meal.  
When he arrived he was slightly surprised to see Estel was there. Legolas nodded his head slightly in greeting and Estel returned the gesture. "Aragorn, do you know Legolas?" Elladan asked.  
"We have met," The man replied.  
Aragorn? He said is name was Estel! Legolas raised his eyebrow inquisitively at the man, wanting answers.  
The man shrugged slightly and rolled his eyes at the twins.  
Legolas could tell Elrond and the twins knew Aragorn well.  
"Aragorn, how was it with the rangers?" Elrond asked.  
Ranger? This could not be Strider? Legolas pushed away this unlikely coincidence.  
After dinner the twins suggested they do some sword fighting. Legolas slid up beside Aragorn as they walked. "I thought you said your name was Estel," Legolas whispered.  
"It is," Estel answered with a hint of exasperation, "It's both. Aragorn is my real name, Estel is my Elven name," Aragorn elaborated.  
"How should we pair up?" Elladan asked.  
"Me against Legolas and you against Estel," Elrohir replied.  
Aragorn shared a look with Legolas.  
"How about Aragorn and I against one of you?" Legolas suggested.  
"How is that fair?" Elladan asked.  
"That's two against one!" Elrohir added.  
"Yeah, like both of you against me is fair!" Legolas countered, "I can't even beat one of you!"  
Aragorn looked pleased by the suggestion.  
"You against Aragorn," Elrohir suggested.  
"No," Aragorn insisted firmly, "Legolas and I against you. Winner takes Elladan."  
Elrohir looked like he was about to object, thinking it was unfair that Elladan got a buy, while his twin seemed satisfied with the situation. Legolas and Aragorn left to get swords, then the twins followed. Elladan set up the duel, and they began. Aragorn appeared to be getting in more strikes against Elrohir, but as the match went on, Legolas adapted to Elrohir's style and was able to match Aragon. Despite getting hammered from both sides, Elrohir deflected both his opponent's swords easily. He swung his sword at Legolas's feet and the prince jumped back to avoid it. In the same fluid motion Elrohir swung his sword around towards Aragorn's head. Aragorn raised his sword to meet the Elf's but the force pushed him over. In a split second, Aragorn looked to Legolas, who motioned with his eyes to Elrohir's feet. Aragorn quickly scooted closer to Elrohir and him and Legolas both kicked out Elrohir's legs from under him. Legolas held his sword against Elrohir's throat and Aragorn rose and copied him. Elrohir looked defeated, but then suddenly he smacked aside both of their swords with such force it knocked his two surpirised foes to the ground. Elladan reactively let out a cheer, but then tried to choke it back, as he was supposed to be neutral. Elrohir flew up and pressed his sword against Legolas neck and held down the prince's sworded hand with his foot.  
"We have a winner!" Elladan announced.  
"No!" Aragorn objected, raising his sword to charge against Elrohir.  
"Yes!" Elrohir objected, "If I completely pin one of you I win."  
"Because it would be that way in a real duel," Elladan explained. The twins ruled it a victory then duked it out between themselves.  
Legolas and Aragorn watched the twins for a while but then Legolas got bored watching the never ending identical movements, so he excused himself then returned to his room for the night.

The next morning Aragorn was there at breakfast. Legolas wondered just how well he knew Elrond's house. The twins were chatting about their duels from last night. Elrond tried to veer the conversation several times, but Elladan and Elrohir kept bringing it up. Legolas only spoke when spoken to, so the twins mostly, and Elrond held the conversation.  
After the meal they went to the training field for a rematch. Legolas had detoured to get his bow and daggers, strapping them on with his quiver. When he arrived the twins were warming up with their swords then Aragorn suggested, "I said rematch, but I did not specify. We should do an archery contest!"  
The twins grinned at each other, "Yeah, us three against the Prince!"  
Aragorn turned to the blonde Elf. Prince? He never said that.  
"How would that work?" Legolas asked flatly.  
The twins opened their mouth to explain then turned to each other searching for an explanation as there was none.  
"One on one?" Aragorn proposed.  
The twins protested and when they insisted another duel Legolas did not object.  
"You two against Elladan," Elrohir announced.  
Legolas and Aragorn nodded at each other then began dueling against Elladan. It was exactly the same as the duel last night against his brother had been. Aragorn and Legolas experimented on different moves as they dueled. Elladan knocked Aragorn down then turned to face Legolas, but accidentally elbowed him in the face, because Legolas had snuck up behind him and held his sword to Elladan's neck. Legolas's sword clattered to the ground. If he had still held the weapon Elladan would have a gash on his face and along his neck. Legolas reeled back from blow and a look of surprise crossed Elladan's face. Legolas held his hand against his face. Elladan lowered his sword, "Legolas-" Legolas suddenly sprung forward pushing Elladan over and whipped out his daggers and held them to his neck. Legolas allowed himself a slight smirk of satisfaction. "That's cheating!" Elladan protested.  
"How can one cheat when there are no rules?" Aragorn questioned, pleased by the outcome, "I guess knocking someone in the face isn't cheating?" Aragorn mocked.  
"It was his fault!" Elladan muttered as he stood up.  
Elrohir wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulder, "It looks like they got you brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

They decided the next day to travel out in the forest. Legolas was happy to be out among the trees. These trees were healthy unlike the woods of his home. But they were not his home. Although Mirkwood was no longer the beautiful Greenwood, it was more home than any other forest. Legolas followed in silence listening to the trees and feeling the gentile breeze brush over him. Meanwhile the twins were up ahead chattering.  
"All right Strider..."  
Legolas froze. So Aragorn was Strider? He had known, but yet he had not. He had suspected it but did not want to assume. He was determined to find out everything about this ranger so he would stop being surprised by new information. Legolas remained quiet through the trip. They all stopped at a nice clearing to eat. Aragorn scooted next to Legolas, "You've been quiet. Is anything wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong, I am just enjoying the forest. It is like my home used to be," Aragorn could hear the melancholy tone in the Elf's voice.  
"I am sorry," Aragorn offered.  
"Thank you," Legolas muttered, "But enough gloom and doom, let us enjoy this time."  
Aragorn could tell the Wood Elf did not like talking about his feelings.  
They went deeper into the forest. Legolas stopped suddenly. Aragorn slid to his side, "What is it?" The twins turned and looked.  
"Something is here," Legolas replied, looking around, "I can feel it."  
Everyone froze. The trees were completely still. A dry wind blew through. "It comes from the south," Legolas observed. The Elves climbed up into trees to see far south. They could not see anything but they heard it. Stomping through the trees towards them. Legolas leapt down from the trees and landed beside Aragorn. "They are coming," he told the ranger. Both pulled out their weapons and the twins joined them. They stood among the trees. Aragorn could hear them now. Legolas reached for an arrow but could not pull one out. He yanked, then he tried gently to free one as Aragorn watched with confusion. Legolas tried different arrows but could not pull any out. Aragorn raised his eyebrow in question. Legolas growled lowly as he shouldered his bow and pulled out his daggers. A band of seventeen Orcs charged through the trees. The Elves and the Man attacked as they passed. Elladan and Elrohir fought with grace and precision with a hint of anger. Legolas used fluid movements and achieved direct strikes. Although not an Elf, Aragorn battled with some of the grace of one, but wielded the strength of his kin. An Orc pulled out a bow and prepared to shoot one of the twins. Legolas saw this and growled inwardly, wishing he had his bow. The Orc's arrow flew and Legolas threw his dagger to intercept. His other one landed in the heart of the Orc before he could fire another shot. Legolas turned to face an Orc who was charging toward him with his sword raised. Legolas kicked at the Orc's leg. The Orc stumbled, but swung at Legolas anyway. Legolas blocked the flat of the blade with his forearms. The Orc twisted the blade to where the sharp edge dug into Legolas flesh just as the nimble Elf kicked the Orc between the legs, which sent him to the ground. Aragorn came and killed the Orc, seeing Legolas could not without a weapon. All the Orcs had been slain.  
"You're hurt!"  
"I'm fine!" Legolas insisted through gritted teeth as he went to retrieve his daggers. Elladan grabbed the Wood Elf's shoulders, "You're hurt!"  
"By an Orc sword!" Elrohir added. The twins made him sit down while they inspected the wound. Legolas returned his daggers to his quiver. His hand brushed against his arrows, causing him to remember his dilemma. He unstrapped his quiver to inspect the problem. He tried to pull out an arrow but it would not budge. Aragorn reached over and pointed to something on the quiver. Legolas peered at the substance beaded on his quiver. He touched it and his finger came away with a sticky residue. He wrinkled his brow. He peered into the quiver and poked his finger into it. He was met with a sticky substance that filled his entire quiver. Aragorn did not miss the glance shared between the twins. He frowned and looked into Legolas's quiver. "It smells like honey," Aragorn glared at the twins. Legolas followed his gaze. "Did you do this?" Legolas glared.  
"It was a joke," Elladan admitted.  
"I could have gotten hurt without my arrows!" Legolas was red with rage.  
"You did get hurt!" Aragorn turned to the twins, "He got hurt because he used his daggers to save you!"  
"We had no idea we would face danger!" Elrohir justified.  
Legolas did not reply but stared at them with anger. Aragorn was mad as well, "It's not funny!"  
"We know!" Elladan exclaimed.  
"We're sorry!" Elrohir apologized.  
Legolas did not speak the whole way back. He rushed ahead of everyone and arrived first to the valley. Aragorn chastised the twins for their prank, but then reassured them Legolas would forgive them.

Legolas sat in his room trying desperately to free his arrows from the hardened honey. There was a knock on his door. Legolas sighed and threw down the quiver. Legolas cracked open the door, prepared to shut it if the twins turned out to be outside. He pulled it open when he saw the Man. "Estel," Legolas greeted.  
"I'm sorry about them. Is there anything I can do to help?" Aragorn offered.  
"Is there?" Legolas questioned gesturing inside his room. Aragorn entered and held up the quiver and looked into it and felt it.  
"The best thing I can think of is submerge it in hot water to melt the honey, but it might spread and cover the whole quiver," Aragorn suggested.  
"I'll try that I suppose," Legolas sighed. He removed the quiver from the strap and placed it in his bathtub, that he then had filled with hot water. Legolas returned to the main part of his room where Aragorn still stood, "Thank you."  
"No problem," Aragorn shrugged, he then added in a whisper, "I can help you plan revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

Elladan was pacing in front of Elrohir. Both were worried about their prank that they had pulled on Legolas. "If there had not been Orcs it would have been funny!" Elladan said.  
"It would have been funny if Legolas was not a stuck up Mirkwood Elf like his father!" Elrohir corrected, watching his brother continue to pace.  
"True!" Elladan agreed, "It was the first prank we've pulled on him, perhaps he was startled." Elladan sat and his brother soon began pacing.  
"It was such a good first prank though!" Elrohir bemoaned.  
"I suppose we shall have to settle with sabotaging his food for now," Elladan perceived.  
"We never took care of his injury!" Elrohir burst suddenly.  
"We must hurry!" The twins burst out of the room.  
They arrived at Legolas's door and knocked but received no answer. Aragorn slowly walked down the hallway towards them. "What are you doing?" He asked in a slow, distant tone.  
"We need to treat Legolas's wound!" Elladan explained.  
"Had you not heard? The blade was poisonous! It mingled with his blood. We waited to long - Legolas is dead from the wound," Aragorn spoke with a mask of flatness, but with sorrow underneath. The twins stood frozen in shock. "Dead?" Elrohir finally croaked.  
"We forgot about it..."  
"...and let him die!"  
"Was there nothing Ada could do?" Elladan asked.  
Aragorn shook his head forlornly.  
"Where is he?" Elrohor asked. Aragorn led the regretful and upset twins to the healing hall. Elrond was cleaning up vials of medicines and organizing bandages and things. They looked around the room but could not see the blonde elf in any of the beds. Elrond looked up at them with sad eyes. "Where is he?" Elladan asked. Suddenly something slammed into both of the twins from behind and knocked them to the floor. They were quite startled and tried to move from beneath the force in panic. They twisted around and found themselves facing a blonde hair Elf who wore an evil grin. Elladan and Elrohir's mouths hung opened in shock.  
"I got you," Legolas whispered wickedly. His long hair hung down from behind his ears along his jaw, heightening the intimidating look. His whole weight was pressured on both of the twins, his hands pushing into each one's chest and his knees and feet digging into their legs. "Legolas?" Elrohir whispered.  
"It was a joke," Legolas mimicked their tone from earlier when they said the same exact thing to him, his voice dripping with rancor. "Legolas we're really sorry!" Elladan pleaded sincerely. Legolas stood up off both of them with a malicious smirk. The twins looked up to Aragorn and around to Elrond who were both struggling to withhold laughter. Elrond was silently chuckling to himself as he continued to clean up, shaking his head. Aragorn was grinning widely at the success of the prank. The twins glared at the two of them, feeling betrayed. Elrond just smiled at them. Aragorn laughed, "Did you seriously think you weren't going to get payback?!" Elladan and Elrohir frowned, standing up and trying to regain their composure. "That was cruel," Elrohir whimpered.  
"And filling my quiver full of honey wasn't?!?!?" Legolas demanded.  
"Legolas we're sorry!!" Elladan apologized desperately.  
"Yes, I've heard it," Legolas flipped his hand at them as he left. The twins whirled to face their father, "I can't believe he put you up to this!"  
"I can't believe you put honey in his quiver!" Elrond returned.  
"Is he still mad at us?" Elladan asked.  
Aragorn shrugged, "If he is he won't be forever."

The hot water was working, as Aragorn suggested, and Legolas was able to free his arrows from the goo. He heard a knock at his door and rose to answer it. He held his ear to the door a moment to see if he could tell who it was. He could only hear one person breathing. Suddenly the door vibrating, having been knocked again. Legolas jerked back. "Legolas?" Aragorn's low voice called out. Legolas swung the door open. Aragorn entered. "It worked beautifully! I've never seen them so worked up," Aragorn grinned.  
"My father would not be pleased if he finds out. Not very princely behavior," Legolas reflected, "Hopefully I won't have payback coming."  
Aragorn shook his head, "There won't be payback, but the pranks never stop with them."  
"Until I scare them into stopping," Legolas devised with a grin.  
Aragorn shook his head slightly, "I doubt that will work. They feed off the reaction."  
Legolas shrugged.  
"How is it going with your quiver?" Aragorn inquired.  
"Better," Legolas grumbled.  
Aragorn entered the room with the bathtub and examined the quiver. "The water's getting cool. But it does appear to be washing out," Aragorn muttered. He straightened and turned to Legolas, "You should really make the twins fix this."  
"I don't want to talk to them right now!" Legolas exclaimed.  
"You know they only pranked you because they like you?" Aragorn questioned. Legolas blinked. "I will throw it into their laps to work on," Aragorn announced, removing the quiver from the water and carrying it out. "Aragorn!" Legolas called out. Aragorn turned. "Thank you," Legolas said. Aragorn gave a small smile in response before leaving.


End file.
